eupherafandomcom-20200213-history
Story 11/11/18
The session started off with the group trying to figure out how to break into the Medda mansion and look for Ecrozahr's Wizarding Hat. There seemed to be 2 basic places that it would be hidden. Either in the same trophy room that Zandyr had shown them earlier, or up in his private master bedroom, which sat behind a foyer where he entertained important guests almost every evening. The trophy room was encased in glass, and had 6 Medda guards patrolling the area. The group decided that Erevan should pose as waitstaff to get inside, since being an Eladrin he was the least conspicuous of the group. He got inside, and noticed a cadre of nobility on the 2nd floor, and also was able to determine that a few of the people were undercover body guards, and there were likely another set of private guards in a nearby room. Erevan conjured his crab familiar to hold the Bottle of Unending Smoke, and then spilled champagne on a noble to try and make a distraction. The crab uncorked the bottle, and smoke began to fill the entire area around the trophy room. The others were given the signal to come inside. Lunashe turned into a Rhino and began to smash the place up, Klon conjured a Spiritual Guarding and defended the team from the read, and Beorn went to work on unlocking the trophy room door. Beorn eventually got the door open and went inside, but found that the lower area (where the important stuff was held) had been cleared out. Apparently after the team visited the trophy room and received the note from their future selves, the Meddas felt the room was no longer safe and cleared it out. Meanwhile Erevan left the 2nd floor, but just before he conjured an ice storm near a door with a bunch of private guards waiting inside. He also conjured a vortex of wind and lightning that made one of the staircases nearly impassable, blocking the guards. Lunashe continued to Rhino it up until the Rhino died, at which point she shifted into a giant Scorpion. Beorn made his way upstairs, caused a big commotion while ducking and weaving between tables. He eventually made it to Zandyr's master bedroom, and found Zandry alone frantically writing on a piece of parchment. He managed to convince Zandyr that the noises he was hearing outside were an attack, and that he and the group were here to help. He overturned Zandyr's desk, and looked for Ecrozahr's hat, which he found in the desk, along side Quway's Coin (that allows one to instantly pass dialog checks) and the parchment with the Medda seal on it. The group cleaned up the remaining Medda and private guard forces, and exited the mansion with the Bottle of Unending Smoke. Within a few hours, Zandyr will realize they were not helping him, and the hat was stolen, so they will now likely have the Meddas very upset with them. Additionally, they stole some precious jewelry from the trophy room worth 10,000 gold. However the jewels are 'hot' right now since they are stolen, so they can either safely sell them for 1,000 gold right now, or try and get full price but likely get even more Medda rage at them. <---------- Previous Session [[Story 5/4/2019|Next Session ---------------->]]